yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timeline unravels all the events that happened during The Promised Neverland story. +1,000 years ago *Humans and Demons live together in the same world and are constantly at war. *Julius Ratri makes a proposal to for the two sides to stop hunting on each other. Thus, the two sides created this agreement and the world was then divided into two. *The demons were given humans, who they kept alive inside numerous Premium and Factory Farms for future human trafficking and meat farming. *A lot of historical books about the World, Demons, their biology and more are written. 800 years ago * Bayon has a meeting with his friend Leuvis, in which he tells him that he serves as an investor for 24 farms, manager for 12 farms and that he holds responsibility for 6 farms. 200 years ago * Sick and tired of the human flesh that he gets from the farms, Bayon starts playing a secret game in his own garden, in which he kills humans and then eats them. In his opinion, the meat tastes better this way. Year 2014 Unknown Month *Isabella and Leslie are born on one of the Premium Farms. Year 2015 Unknown Month *The oldest books inside the library of the Grace Field House are published. *Isabella and Leslie are sent to an orphanage. Year 2017 Unknown Month *Mister and Lucas are born. Year 2018 Unknown Month *Mister and Lucas are sent to an orphanage. Year 2019 July *Krone is born on one of the Premium Farms. Year 2020 Unknown Month *Krone is sent to an orphanage. Year 2029 Unknown Month *Sonya is born on one of the Premium Farms. Year 2030 Unknown Month *Sonya is sent to an orphanage. Year 2031 May * May 20 ** William Minerva, real name, James Ratri, leaves a recorded message at Goldy Pond. December ** Peter Ratri kills the caught traitors. September * Peter Ratri meets Lord Bayon and tells him that he knows about Bayon's secret game in his garden. Peter also tells him about Goldy Pond. Unknown Month *Gillian and her sister are born. Year 2032 Unknown Month * The Mister, Lucas, Dina and a group of 15 children escape from their plantation, Glory Bell. * Gillian and her sister are sent to Grand Valley. Year 2033 Unknown Month * 6 months after their escape, Mister's group arrives at Goldy Pond, where they are attacked by a group of demons who call themselves the poachers. * They manage to survive and revolt against the poachers for a while, but eventually, they get annihilated one by one by Leuvis. * Lucas seemingly sacrifices himself to save Mister's life, who is able to escape the hunting ground. * Leuvis rips Lucas's right arm off, but he gets saved by a mysterious girl. * The mysterious girl takes Lucas to a hidden tunnel, where he discovers a locked door. Year 2034 January *January 15 **Ray is born and taken away from his mother, Isabella. March *March 21 **Norman is born. August *August 22 **Emma is born. Year 2035 Unknown Month *Ray, Norman, and Emma are sent to the Grace Field House. *Don and Gilda are born. January *January 15 **Ray turns one and remembers what happened before arriving at the orphanage. Year 2036 Unknown Month *Don and Gilda are sent to the Grace Field House. *Nat is born. July 14 *Anna is born. Year 2037 Unknown Month *Nat and Anna are sent to the Grace Field House. Year 2038 Unknown Month * The mysterious girl who saved Lucas's life dies out of sickness. * Lucas saves Oliver from the poachers. * Lucas, Oliver, and friends start building weapons strong enough to kill the poachers, using guns and materials that the poachers gave to them. *Thoma and Lannion are born. Year 2039 Unknown Month *Thoma and Lannion are sent to the Grace Field House. *Conny and Dominic are born. January *January 1 **The first events of the story take place. *January 15 **Ray asks Isabella about the truth of the orphanage, confirming his suspicions, he then becomes her spy. *Ray starts planning a way to escape with Emma and Norman. Year 2040 Unknown Month *Conny and Dominic are sent to the Grace Field House. *Jemima, Alicia, Yvette, and Mark are born. Year 2041 Unknown Month *Phil, Marnya, Sherry, and Naila are born. *Jemima, Alicia, Yvette, and Mark are sent to the Grace Field House. Year 2042 Unknown Month *Phil, Marnya, Sherry, and Naila are sent to the Grace Field House. *Eugene is born. Year 2043 Unknown Month *Eugene is sent to the Grace Field House. Year 2044 Unknown Month *Carol is born. Year 2045 October *October 12 **Ray places Little Bunny in a visible spot for Emma to see and go after Conny, to discover the truth of the orphanage. **Conny was dead and sent. **Emma and Norman discover the truth about the farms while sending Conny. *October 13 **Emma and Norman begin to plan their escape from the orphanage with all the children, deciding that they will escape during the day and through the forest. *October 14 **Isabella begins to investigate to find out who are the two children who discovered the secret. Through Ray, Mama discovers that they are Emma and Norman. *October 15 **Emma and Norman get the "ropes" to climb the wall. **Ray "discovers the truth" and joins the two to the escape. *October 17 **Sister Krone and Carol arrive at Plant 3 **Through Carol, Emma discovers that the transmitters are applied to the ears of all children. **During a report, Mama is informed by Grandmother that she will be responsible for loading the Tea Party of the demons. *October 18-27 **Krone begins her own research to find the children who know the secret. **The three elders train the other kids to escape through a game of team pick-up. **Krone takes part in a catch-up game with the children but ends up losing, being surprised by their performance. *October 29 **Emma and Norman tell Don and Gilda that their brothers and sisters were sold in human trafficking, earning them as allies. **Norman discovers that Ray is the spy of Mama, where it explains to him the history behind this. *October 31 **Ray tells Emma that he serves as a spy for Isabella. **The three discover about a writer named William Minerva, through Phil, who told the trio about the books William Minerva wrote. **Emma and Ray discover hidden messages in William Minerva's books: Minerva's Morse Code, that warned about the reality of the orphanage, being a Plantation Farm. **Don and Gilda find Isabella's Secret Room after Don steals her key. **After Don's suspicions, the trio tells the truth to him and Gilda. Krone silently observes the whole situation. **After knowing the truth, Don and Gilda agree to help the trio again. **Isabella is notified that the next shipment will only take place in January 2046, when Ray makes 12 years, being sent. November *November 1 **Emma proposes to tell the truth about the orphanage to the other children. Norman agrees. **Norman asks for herbicide and powdered soap for Don and Gilda, with the aim of making a poison to kill Isabella. **Krone offers to cooperate with the five, counting on her goal to usurp Isabella and become the Mama of Grace Field House. They accept. **Emma and Norman meet with Sister Krone for information. Meanwhile, outside the room, Nat, Anna, Lani and Thoma are listening. *November 2 **Ray's request arrives - an instant camera. **Krone discovers a weakness of Isabella through Ray. **Krone receives a supposed letter that says that she would be the mother of Plant 4, she should only go to the gate to go there with Grandmother. **Krone leaves a pen for the children. **Krone is killed by a "demon". **Ray terminates the device to render the transmitters unusable. **Isabella dispenses Ray's services and decides to prevent the escape at once, breaking Emma's leg to prevent her from running away and decrees that Norman will be sent the next day. **To save Norman from his inevitable death, Emma and Ray plan that he escape alone the next day. **Ray tells Emma and Norman how he discovered the truth of the house. **Isabella announces that Norman will be adopted for everyone. **Norman finds the pen left by Krone. *November 3 **After performing his daily tasks, Norman performs the investigation. He discovers a cliff behind the wall and the only way to escape is through a bridge. **Norman returns to the house and tells what he discovered to Emma and Ray, returning the device and saying goodbye to them. **Emma tries to disable Norman's transmitter, but he does not allow it. **Isabella and Norman go to the Gate, where Norman meets Peter Ratri. **Norman gets shipped to plantation Lambda-7214 *November 4 **Ray and Emma reportedly give up on their escape but continue to secretly plan it. Around November-December *Ray plans to set fire to the Grace Field House. *Emma tells Phil the truth about the house, though he already had suspicions. *Emma, Don and Gilda decide to flee only with children over the age of 4, planning to return in 2 years to look for those who stayed and the children of the other plants. *Don and Gilda continued to train the children and collected all the things they needed, such as food, tools, medicines, etc. While Isabella's attention was focused on Emma. Year 2046 January *January 14 **Ray and Emma meet in the Dining Room, revealing each other that they have not given up on the escape plan. So, both decide to work together and discuss the last details. **Ray pours gas into the dining room and onto himself, shocking Emma. *January 15 **Ray turns 12 years old. **At 00:00 sharp, Ray lights the Dining Room on fire. **Ray and Emma cut their left ears off to fool Isabella. **Emma, Ray, Don and Gilda and the children prepare to escape. **Isabella alerts the Headquarters that there is an escape and the demons start moving to catch the children. **The children are able to cross the chasm of the farm with ropes and escape successfully. *January 15-21 **The children escape into the Demon Forest and get later attack by the Demons. **Ray tries to save the other children by leading the Demons to another direction. **Emma and the others are saved by Mujika while Ray gets saved by Sonju. **Mujika and Sonju appear to be friendly demons who refuse to eat humans because their belief refuses them to do so. **Sonju tells Emma and Ray what is happening in the world, the history of humans and demons, and the promise sealed between them 1,000 years ago. **The two demons teach the kids all kinds of survival tactics and how to hunt. **The kids are later escorted to an underground passage and given directions on how to arrive at point B06-32. **Before the kids go, Mujika tells Emma to search for the Seven Walls. **After their escape, Sonju engages in battle with another demon and wins. *January 21 **The children continue their 1-day journey to B06-32 through an underground passage in the Demon Forest. ** Mister tried to commit suicide but was stopped due to the arrival of the Grace Field Escapees **After walking for a long while they finally reach their destination point and discover that the Promised Pen functions as a key to Shelter B06-32: an underground shelter. **In the underground shelter, the kids meet a fellow escapee who escaped from his own orphanage who threatens to kill Emma if the kids do not hand over the pen and leave the shelter. **Emma overpowers the man, who collapses after having a sudden mental break-down. *January 21-22 **The unnamed man is tied up and locked in the monitor room by the Children. *January 22 ** The unnamed man escaped from the monitor room by cutting himself loose with a hidden knife and heads towards the children. ** Ray starts reading multiple books in the archives and finds a letter signed by William Minerva in one of the books. ** Ray discovers an old inactive self-destruct system which Ray decides to repair. ** Emma and Ray want to go to A08-63 in search of William Minerva and decide to ask the unnamed man to help them go outside. ** The unnamed man rejects the children's call for help in their search of Minerva, which made Emma decide to use the repaired self-destruct system to blackmail the unnamed man into accepting the call for help. ** The unnamed man has no other choice than to accept the children's offer, which he does. * January 22-25 ** The children start reading books in the commission room and start planning and preparing for their journey to A08-63. * January 25 ** Emma, Ray, and the unnamed man will tomorrow depart for point A08-63. ** The unnamed man calls Emma and Ray to the living room where he unlocks a hidden room as a final preparation for the children, this room is stocked with all sorts of weapons and other equipment. * January 26 ** This day is the planned departure day to point A08-63. ** Gilda tells to the unnamed man that if he doesn't come back with at least one of her siblings alive, she will personally destroy the shelter. ** Emma, Ray, and the unnamed man run through the desert and arrive at another demon forest. ** The unnamed man starts planning to kill one of Emma and Ray ** Inside the forest, they get attacked by a group of wild demons. ** Emma and Ray find out how to kill the demons. ** The trio manages to escape. At this point, Ray has used 67 bullets out of 100. * January 26-28 ** For three days, they continue their journey to A08-63 and fight off the wild demons. At the end of the third day, they are in A07-63 and Ray has 25 shots left. ** The unnamed man decides that he is going to kill Emma at Goldy Pond. * January 28 ** Emma tries to talk with the unnamed man, but she gets kidnapped by the poachers. ** Emma wakes up in a strange village and, after using the pen, realizes that she is in A08-63, Goldy Pond. ** Emma meets Violet, who reveals to her that Goldy Pond is a top-secret hunting ground, owned by Bayon. ** A music starts playing and the hunt begins. ** Emma saves Theo, Monica, and Jake from Luce and his servants. Emma also tries to kill Luce, throwing an axe to his eye, but Leuvis blocks her attack. ** Leuvis kills Monica and Jake, and spares Theo, only to send a message to Emma. ** The hunt ends, with 4 people killed by the poachers. ** Violet introduces Emma to her 8 comrades (Oliver is the group's leader), Adam and the only adult in Goldy Pond, Lucas. Violet also tells Emma that, aside from Emma, Adam, and Lucas, all the children came from a premium farm called Grand Valley. ** Emma tells Lucas that the unnamed man is still alive. ** Using the pen, Emma and Lucas unlock the William Minerva's secret door. Inside, they find a monitoring room and a strange golden lake, with a floating cabin in the middle of it. ** Emma and Lucas enter the cabin and try to activate an elevator but to no avail. However, a phone starts ringing and they listen to a recorded message left by William Minerva 15 years ago. ** Emma and Lucas find a pen cap inside an extra board of a drawer inside the cabin. The cap is a memory chip for the pen, which reveals new information, regarding how to cross between worlds, the meaning of the Seven Walls and Lambda 7214. ** Lucas confesses to Emma that he lied to Oliver's group, telling them that there is a human village somewhere. ** Emma and Lucas tell the truth to Oliver's group, and they decide that, at the next hunt, they are going to kill the poachers and destroy Goldy Pond. ** Ray and the unnamed man arrive at A08-63 and they prepare to break into Goldy Pond, which is underground. ** Somewhere else, Norman is revealed to be alive and well. He resides at plantation Lambda-7214, where he plans his escape. * January 29 ** The music starts playing in Goldy Pond and the hunt begins again. The children are surprised, but they manage to execute their plan, assuming their position just in time. ** Gillian and Nigel kill Luce and all his servants with their custom-made machine guns. ** Sonia and Sandy begin their fight with Nous and Nouma, which ends in Nouma getting shot and killed by Paula with a sniper. ** Zack and Pepe face off against Lord Bayon and his two servants. They end up killing the servants but Bayon manages to wound the two children, breaking Pepe's arm. ** Zack gives his special gun to Pepe and tells him to join Oliver and report the situation. Soon after, Zack gets severely wounded by Bayon. ** Pepe finds Emma and Oliver. After he explained everything, Pepe and Oliver organize a new plan to kill Bayon and they leave Emma alone. ** Emma begins her face off with Leuvis. She proposes to the demon to play a game where he has to wait for 10 minutes before they start the hunt. Leuvis accepts and starts waiting. ** Bayon surprises Gillian and Nigel with a surprise attack, which almost kills Gillian, but before Bayon can finish them off, the two are saved by an injured Pepe. ** Pepe and Nigel attract Bayon to a secret tunnel, where Bayon gets ambushed and killed by Lucas and Oliver. However, Oliver gets severely wounded and collapses. ** Meanwhile, Nous starts eating Nouma, resulting in the two merging with one another. The stronger version of Nous attacks the children, severely injuring Paula, Sonia, and Sandy. Violet, who witnessed the whole event happening, is then saved by Ray and Mister. Mister then shoots Nous dead. ** Back in the underground HQ of the Goldy Pond Resistance, Lucas gives medical aid to Gillian and Oliver. He then orders Nigel to go and help out Emma. ** Emma, Nigel, Adam, and Violet meet up with Ray and the Unnamed Man and begin their fight against Leuvis. ** Leuvis managed to severely injure Emma before being shot to death by Mister. ** Goldy Pond is destroyed with a self-destruct mechanism and the children begin their journey to the shelter. ** Mister and Emma arrive later that day in the shelter. February * February 19 ** Ray and the rest of the escaped children arrive safety at Shelter B06-32 * February 26 ** Emma wakes up from her 4-week coma. Mister's name is revealed to be Yuugo. ** Emma reveals the information within the new pen cap she found in Goldy Pond March * March 7 ** Andrew and his men continues their search of the cattle children ** Mysterious Ally contacts the cattle children through a telephone that was inside Shelter B06-32 ** Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet were chosen to find Cuvitidala. * March 7-9 ** The cattle children prepare the six on their upcoming journey. * March 10 ** Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet leaves Shelter B06-32 to find Cuvitidala * March 15 ** Phil describes what happened to him and the other children. Andrew visits Phil's orphanage and had a "talk" with him May * May 1 ** Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet arrives at Cuvitidala ** Emma sees a vision of the past and have decided to come back to the shelter in order to research more on the new information they have received. July * Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet arrives at Shelter B06-32 and researched more on Golden Waters and the Temple. *2 Weeks Later **Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet leaves again to search the Golden Waters and the Temple on the Eastern Lands. Year 2047 February *Seven months after the search on the Eastern lands, Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet came back to Shelter B06-32 with failed results. *Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet will now search the Western Lands for the Golden Waters and the Temple. September *Within seven months after journeying to the Western Lands, Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet found the Golden Waters and the Temple. October *Unknown Day ** Emma, Ray, Don, Gilda, Zack, and Violet comes back to Shelter B06-32 to reveal the good news and the new information they have gathered. ** William Minerva contacts Lucas and have raised the banner of revelation and will be waiting for everyone. ** Andrew and his men finds Shelter B06-32 and attacs it. ** Two unnamed cattle children were killed and Chris was injured by Andrew ** Emma and the rest escape Shelter B06-32. Mister and Lucas stays to kill the enemies. *The Next Day ** Mister and Lucas destroys Shelter B06-32 using explosions, killing themselves and the other enemies. ** Dominic, Alicia, and three other children secretly goes out and scout the area. Andrew is still alive and sve found the five. ** Andrew killed three of the children, injured Dominic, and held Alicia hostage. ** Andrew was devoured by a demon and the children escaped ** The children then plans to move and go to the place where they are being called ** Barbara, Cislo, Zazie, Vincent, and William Minerva raids and destroys a demon farm. ** Emma's group leaves their temporary hideout to go to the jaw of a lion. *3 Days Later ** The stress of traveling in an unknown and dangerous land is affecting the children ** Seeing that they are running out of food, the younger children use the skills they learned from Mister and Sonju to find them bountiful of food enough for everyone's dinner. *5 Days later ** As Emma and Ray talks about their worries, they hear screams and soon finds Hayato and Jin surrounded by demons. ** Emma, Don, and Ray immediately helps them. Afterward, Ray asks them questions but are ignored by a thankful Hayato. ** They introduced themselves and soon realized that they were the Grace Field escapees that William Minerva was looking for. ** As they share information, Chris's condition worsens forcing them to infiltrate a nearby plantation for supplies. ** Hayato and Ray distract the demons who found them while Emma and Anna search for the medicine they need. ** With Anna's knowledge, they quickly find the medicine and heads off to their exit. Emma opens the entrance but suddenly closes it due to the demons waiting outside. ** Realizing she's from Grace Field, the demons fight over Emma, she was then saved by Zazie, who thought she was an enemy and tries to kill her but Hayato stops him ** They go back to their camp and gives Chris the medicine healing him *2 Days Later ** The kids arrive at the Paradise Hideout and Emma was called by the leader who turns out to be Norman. ** Norman reunites with the rest of the Grace Field escapees and tells his story in Lambda 7214 and how he destroyed it with the help of comrades and Smee. He used the name of William Minerva to do many things. ** He proceeds to tell them about the demon's evolution and the experimental farm Lambda 7214. He then tells his plan of annihilating all demons and making a paradise for all the children ** Everyone cheers at his plan while Emma has other ideas but decided not to bring it up. For the rest of the day Norman tours them around Paradise Hideout, eat on a table like the old times, play with Emma and Ray who all fells asleep due to exhaustion. *(left off ch. 121) Category:Universe Category:Incomplete articles